Just Something
by TheManyIllusionsOfZ
Summary: A oneshot between Zack & Cody. Happens During/After the episode with the play. ZackXCody TWINCEST! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE! T to be safe.


**JUST SOMETHING**

** A Zack & Cody OneShot**

** DO NOT FLAME! Seriously... if you don't like it don't read it.**

**I suggest listening to Snow Patrol's_ 'You're All I Have'_ while reading...**

* * *

My brother. My twin. My best friend. He was so much to me. And I didn't want to trade it for anything. But I wasn't completely happy with it. It was something. Just something. Not something wonderful or something perfect.

Just something.

"Now you're supposed to kiss me." He hissed. It was kind of out of place, what, with him in a dress and all. Even though it did make him look stunning, more so than usual.

We were up on stage on the skydeck performing his play. His play, about Bailey. The one who hurt him, the one he would never get over, the one who he loved. And I hated her for it. Hated that he cried for _her._ Smiled at _her. _Loved _her._ She had everything I wanted. Everything I loved. Everything I couldn't have.

Because it was wrong.

I was wrong. Because I loved him. Because he was a boy. Because he was my _brother._

But I still loved him.

So when he said those words, particularly the "kiss me" bit, my heart started racing. I wanted so desperately for him to mean it the way I wanted him too.

But he didn't, I knew that.

Still I couldn't stop myself from hoping. And I hoped, oh God, I hoped. I hoped everyday, that he'd mean it. That he'd leave Bailey for me. That he'd love me.

But he wouldn't.

And I didn't blame him. I was disgusting. I mean, I was in love with my _twin brother._ It was unnatural. Immoral. Unacceptable. And I could never ask him to love me. I would destroy our lives. Mine if he said no, his if he said yes.

I've learned to live with it, the disgust, the pain, the self-destruction. But Cody? No, he couldn't handle it. And I wasn't selfish enough to ask him to.

If, by any sort of miracle, he did want a relationship, we'd have to keep it a secret. From everyone. Woody, Bailey, London, Mosby, Mom, every person we came into contact with. Because it wasn't like we'd just be gay. A guy liking another guy was acceptable in some places, but not if that guy was your brother.

And if we did come out to everyone? I shudder to think of the ridicule we'd receive. I think I'd be able to handle the verbal abuse, maybe some of the physical abuse as well. But Cody wouldn't. He was too fragile, it would destroy him. And I couldn't let him get hurt, not again.

I'd tried to keep him from Bailey at first, sabotaging his six-month-plan and all, but I gave in. He looked so happy around her, and who was I to keep him from that? So I helped him get her. It broke my heart, but seeing him so happy, even if it was because of someone else, was enough to mend it, at least partially.

But then she broke his heart. And here he was, writing a play, _a fucking play, _about her. Though I did like the part about her shaking her 'bonbons' for every guy in Paris. It made me smile knowing he was taking some revenge.

But he still cared about her, unfortunately. And I'd have given anything to be her. Because I would've taken him back, no, I wouldn't have made him want to break up with me in the first place.

Because I loved him. More than anything. And I'd have given anything for him to know, even if he didn't feel the same. He'd know and accept it, letting me down gently, because that was how he was, and I wouldn't have to face this alone.

"Zack? Hello, Earth to Zack!" He whispered so that the audience couldn't hear, not that it mattered. The play sucked anyway. And I'd told him so, even though it hurt to see his face fall, if I hadn't said something he would've suspected something was up.

"Yeah?" I questioned, coming back to reality.

"Kiss me, dammit!" He whisper-yelled.

"What? N-no! I-" I stuttered out.

"Just fake it!"

"Fake i-it? Right, fake, cause it's a play, totally not real." I rambled.

"Duh. Of course it's fake. Did you really think that I-"

"No, no. I was just stunned was all, you didn't let us read the play remember?" I was hurt, he'd basically rejected me without even knowing my secret. And I was mad. Who was he to act like that? Without me he wouldn't have ever gotten Bailey in the first place. And he acted like this? At least he should be grateful, but no, he didn't even thank me.

"Well that's not the point."

"Yeah? You wanted an emotional response right?" I made up my mind. I wasn't going to just let this go. He wasn't going to ruin my life any longer. I just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Yes but-"

I grabbed him and crashed our lips together. I snapped, not bothering to think. I mean, we were in a room full of people. Okay, a room full of seven people plus the cast, but still people. And I was kissing Cody. A _guy._ Who just happened to be my _brother._ Sure, twins have special bonds but never a bond like this right?

I was too caught up in my thoughts I almost didn't realized hips lips moving against mine.

_Wait, what? Is he, no, he can't be. He can't be kissing me. Can he?_

Yeah, he could, and he was. And I loved it. I moaned into the kiss. He took this as an invitation. He licked my bottom lip. I moaned again. It felt right, to be pressed against Cody. My brother. My twin. My best friend. _My lover._ I smiled into the kiss opening my mouth for him. He rubbed his tongue against mine and it felt so good that, for a second, I forgot that I was kissing Cody. Cody, shy, fragile, dorky, Cody was dominating me. No way.

I pushed back against his tongue, pushing mine into his mouth to trace over every part of his mouth, to claim it for my own. It was wonderful and perfect and everything I could have dreampt and more. So much more. It felt so, so, unbelieveable that I din't want to pull away from him but I had to. My lungs were aching for air and as much as I was content to die in his arms right there, to die happy, and not have to face his reaction, I had to pull away, if only _to_ see his reaction. Incase it wasn't what I thought it would be.

I was worried it'd be disgust, rejection, anger, and above all else, hate. He'd hate me for sure, I knew it. But I pulled away anyway.

"Z-zack?" He asked shocked, but still trying to get his balance. His eyes betrayed him, though. He didn't want to grasp onto reality. He just wanted me. It was there, among the other emotions, fear, confusion, trust, it was there. Relief. He was relieved. Happy.

_Why?_

"No, shh. It's Cody remember?" I had recovered faster than he had and realized that there were people there. _Shit. _But I tried to save it. The play, and our reps.

"R-right."

"I love you Bailey. I hope we can be together forever."

"We can, my beloved. Always." He smiled at me, obviously understanding my plan. The audience would think it was just good acting, only we would know the truth. Of course, that was only part of the plan. The rest would hurt me, badly.

"I know. And I want you to know that too. I was wrong to judge you without hearing your side first. I should have known you wouldn't leave me for a mine."

"Painter," Bailey whispered, standing next to the stage.

"Painter." I corrected, glaring at her with so much intensity I swear I saw her die a little bit.

"B-but what about-" He wasn't following this anymore.

"I know, but it was a one time thing. I can trust you to move on right? I love you, and I want you happy. So Stay with me?" I meant it, all of it. I wanted him to be happy, and to forget the kiss, but he wouldn't, and some small part of me was relying on this. I wanted him to stay with me, but I couldn't do that to him.

"Cody? Is that true? You were just trying to apologize to me?" Bailey spoke up, breaking my moment of unselfishness. I wanted nothing more than to pull Cody close to me and hold him while she wept in defeat.

But I wouldn't do that. I was going to restrain myself. I loved him enough to do that. I just hoped I could watch it, cause I couldn't just run now.

"Yes," I answered for Cody, who stood, awestruck, staring at me.

Our eyes locked. He looked unsure for a second and I felt a glimmer of hope but instantly crushed it. He wanted Bailey, and here was his chance to have her. He didn't need me. We wouldn't be a normal couple, I couldn't give him the life he wanted. I couldn't bear his children, even though I probably would except that one; it was physically impossible and two; he was totally bottom.

"Cody?" Bailey looked to him for conformation.

He broke eye contact with me to look to her.

"No. It's not. You cheated once, you'll do it again. I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore. I have someone else." He stared at her, waiting for a reaction.

"But-"

"I mean it Bailey. I don't want you anymore." He looked at me. I quickly attempted to wipe the shocked and confused expression off my face. It didn't work. He laughed lightly.

"What? Your laughing at me now?" Her face turned red. "For this, Cody, I'll make sure no girl on this ship will want you." She stalked off. Followed by the audience's applause. I blinked.

_They thought it was part of the play?_

"That was great, Cody!" Ms. Tutwiler congratulated him.

"Uh, thanks?" He was still stunned, it was kind of cute.

"Okay, well, you all get As. I'd love to stay for the aftermath of this but I must leave, Marion and I have something planned." She left before we could say anything. I didn't care. Cody's words just hit me.

_"I already have someone."_

He did? Who was she? Why didn't I know? Why'd he kiss me back? Whatever, I'd ask after these people left.

A few minutes later we were alone on the skydeck.

"So who's the girl?" I asked him, not betraying any emotion in my voice.

"Girl?" He looked at me, confused.

"Yeah, you said something about a girl? To Bailey? Though it probably doesn't matter, Bailey did say you wouldn't be able to get a girl after she was done, but, it won't make a difference anyway, you couldn't get one before."

"Yeah." He said walking over to where I was sitting. "But I don't really want a girl."

"Oh, I see. So who's the guy?" I was a bit thrown off; I didn't know Cody was gay. But I didn't really have room to talk.

"Who do you think?" He asked sitting down beside me.

"Tch. Woody?"

"Ew?"

"Yeah, I didn't really think so but, hey, had to ask."

"No, you didn't. Or at least I hope you didn't."

"What's that suppo-" He cut me off by crashing our lips together, again.

It was sweeter this time. Not as passionate, not as forceful. But I loved every second of it.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" He laughed and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Maybe?" I still didn't get him. Or what he was saying. Probably because it was too unreal.

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "You, Zack. I love you."

"Oh." I said dumbly.

He snorted and laid his head on my chest, pushing us back so that we were laying on the deck looking at the stars.

"I don't get it." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Don't get what?"

"Why."

"Hm?"

"Why you choose me over Bailey?"

"Because I love you, do I need a better reason?" He turned his head to look at me.

"No." I sighed.

"Good."

"Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what this means, right?"

"People will hate us?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"You aren't worried? Not even a little bit?"

"No, should I be?"

"Well, people will hate us and-"

"I don't care, I don't need them. I have you, right?"

"Yeah." I stayed silent awhile. "I love you, Cody."

"And I you, Zack."

I laughed, he sounded so formal, it was hilarious.

He cuddled up to me. We lay there, watching the stars Cody slowly drifting to sleep.

I dreamed the sweetest dreams I've ever dreamt in my life. And all because of the boy sleeping beside me. My brother. My twin. My best friend. My lover. My everything.

I loved him, more than life itself, and I hoped he knew that, because I would never tell him. It wasn't like me. And as much as I was willing to change for him, I trusted he wouldn't want me to. And I loved him, if possible, even more for that. Because to him I was perfect as he was to me. We completed each other. Two halves of the same piece. And maybe that piece wasn't socially acceptable but, you know, fuck socially acceptable, I was in love.

I'd traded something good for something wonderful. And all because of a stupid play. A stupid play about a stupid girl who couldn't see what she had when it was staring her in the face. But in some strange way, I owed her. Without her Cody wouldn't have written that play. And I wouldn't have kissed him. I knew that, in the morning, there'd be consequences, but for now? I was happy, ecstatic, joyful, in love, all those feelings that a schoolgirl feels when she finds her first love. But Cody wasn't my first love, but he would be my last. I'd hold him forever and never let him go. I would be a fool to even think about trying. Good thing I'm not one for thinking, huh?

And the best part? Nothing really changed. We'd always been there for each other. Always cared. Always shared our lives. Always loved each other. But now? We could do that more openly. Because it was something. A simple something that no one could influence. Just something that grew and found it's way into our lives. Love really was just something.

"Goodnight, love. I'll be here in the morning." I said, wondering when I'd wake up, but still content to lie here for a while longer.

* * *

**Yeah, I changed up the episode with the play and all. Cause I don't like Bailey. At all.**

** Anyway, I know it sucks but still...**

** PLEASE REVIEW! And Don't Be A Troll...**

** -Mels**


End file.
